Aaron Lugo
"I Did Something Wrong Manny I Just Hit One Of The Minions By Mistake" Aaron is the one of Four Brothers that who was there for Manny in battle and brotherhood and even also Aaron have alot of common and as even that his pet creature was Hydrosmith and as also Aaron is the Water Clan Duel Master and He can fight alongside with his brothers in combat and even also Aaron have alot personally in fighting, but dueling is most of his time and even also try to be best He was in time and also Aaron was married to Ashe who was the Avarosan Leader He's also was the Son of Poseidon the God of the Sea and as his brothers was called Sons of the Big Three, Manny the Son of Zeus the Sky God and Hayden the Son of Hades the Death God and even also Aaron can master Water civilization creatures to defeat Darkspella in combat but as for that eventually He's became Kaijudo Dragon of Water Role Aaron Profile Name: City: State: Florida Affiliation: Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Faction: Avarosan Element: Water Civilization: Water /Fire/Nature Race: Human/Tsunami Dragon/Armored Dragon Clans: Water /Fire Secondary Clans: Nature Family Ticky Garcia ( Pet ) Ashe ( Wife ) Ashe'mere ( Daughter ) Yuuya ( Son ) Cana Garcia ( Ex-Wife ) Iris Garcia ( Daughter ) Iaron Garcia ( Daughter ) Gildarts Clive ( Father-In-Law ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Manny, Hayden, Orochimaru, Orm and Pogue ( Brothers ) Minnie, Thalia, Wendy, and Sasha ( Sisters ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Sejuani ( Sister-In-Law ) Lissandra ( Sister-In-Law ) ??? ??? ??? ??? Mounts Fz Oscilloscope, Dragment Symbol Personally Creature Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter ( partner ) Stubborn Jasper Gallows Blissful Kaiser Freezing Kachikochin Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha Kaidou Crawler, Hidden Blade Q-tronic Hypermind Ballistic Skyterror Codeless Sorge Thirteen Grand Iron Man Silbusters Falling Cherry Blossom Snowstorm Radiak Galks Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness Cyber N World Cyber J Eleven Splash Zebrafish Storm Seeker Terradragon Bagnaborne Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser Goodnight Mr. Hippopo Feather Tower Lunatron Green Baltic, Peerless Brute Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King ( for the Evidence, Truth Gun only ) Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol ( for the Multiply, Double Dragon Gun only ) Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge Queen Riptide Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard Trigaroid, Aqua Spy Dream Creature Ocean Strider Deck Episode Appearance Spells Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole - Aaron's main spell Cyber Brain - Aaron's Water spell Summon Spirits - Aaron's summoning spell Sea Dragon's Roar - Aaron's Sea spell Equipments KaijuMorph: KaijuMorph allows Aaron transform into Kaijudo Centurion Blue 'Mode Forms' *'Doron Go Mode:' This mode allows Aaron change into Doron Go Kaijudo Centurion Blue, when morphing into an Doron Go Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, DORON GO MODE!" while being transformed to Doron Go Centurions Kaijucuffs: Dueling Gauntlet: Aaron's Cross Gears Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword - Aaron's main cross gear Saving Sword - Memory Accela - Aaron's Water cross gear Aaron's Dragheart Weapons Evidence, Truth Gun - Aaron's main dragheart weapon Multiply, Double Dragon Gun - Aaron's Water dragheart weapon Aaron Clan Class Master Master Nadia Master Chavez Gallery Robo Kaos Clashes On Team Aaron In Kaos's Lair.PNG|Aaron Sea Team's Final Battle With Robo Kaos In Kaos's Lair In The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Kaos's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Water Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Good Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Water Class Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:King Tritonus Students Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:Manny's Family Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Ranked Students Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Siblings Category:Kaijudo Centurions Category:Dragon Slayer Mages Category:Slayer Class Category:Tribe Leaders Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Human Creatures Category:Water Civilization Clans Leaders Category:Water Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Mythic Knight Diviner Category:Elemental Dragon Diviner Category:Moonlander Diviner Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Monster Battalion Diviner Category:Civilization Master Diviner Category:Kaijudo Clash Centurions Category:Kaijudo Dragon Masters Category:Mutanted Humans Category:Zodiac Dragons Category:Water Wizards Category:Dream Creature Master Diviner Category:Dragon Masters Category:Aspect Diviner Category:Water Dragon Master Diviner Category:Dino Master Diviner Category:Avarosa Members Category:Water Dragon Masters Category:Dino Charge Diviner Category:Team Manny Members Category:Dragon Empireians Category:Element Dragon Master Diviner Category:Gemstone Dragon Master Diviner Category:Centurions